Roo Se roo tak
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Just a Valentine OS. Palshay based. Can't be summarized.


**Hey guys, my Valentine gift for my behna palak. OC based. Enjoy.**

In a house

A girl in her twenties was sleeping, with a sweet smile. Suddenly she heard an alarm buzzing sound. She got irritated with this. She extended her hand took the alarm clock and the next second clock was lying 5 inches far from its previous place, on the floor.

After few seconds, she heard doorbell sound. She sighed and atlast woke up. As she woke up a guy entered the room.

" Sahi kehte hein log, dushman bagal mein hi hota hein. Kabhi kabhi ma Papa akele chodke jaate hein tab bhi tu aajaata hein meri neend kharaab karne...kal alarm tune lagaaya " Girl questioned angrily.

" Accha hua sasta waala clock PE lagaaya warna mera bahut nuksaan hojaata. " He sighed.

" Hunnhhhh...kehne ko Mehra - Mathur group of industries ka MD aur itna kanjoose " she teased.

" Ahaan...kehne ko Mehra - Mathur group of industries ki CO - director aur itni aalsi " he fired back.

" Dekh akki...mein aalsi nahi hu " she said in a warning tone.

" Haan Ms. Palak aap aalsi nahi bahut zyaada aalsi hein " he again teased and at the same time he was hit by a pillow.

" Oyee...mujhe maar mat jaake ready ho, uncle nahi hein u have to head today's meeting baby " He reminded her.

" Oo Terri...mein toh Bhool gayi " She hurridely got up and vanished into washroom.

So guys, these are our hero - heroine.

Mr. Akshay Mehra and Ms. Palak maathur - Managing and Co director of Mehra - Mathur group of industries and childhood friends.

As palak went to get ready, Akshay went down and told the maid to lay the breakfast.

After half an hour, they both left to office.

Palak - Akshay reached the office. The meeting went well.

" Haash...sab accha gaya " Palak relaxed on her seat.

Akshay laughed at her. She glanced at him. ( They shared a cabin )

" Tujhe kya paagal kutte ne kaata hein, Jo ese hasa jaa raha hein " palak said.

" Agar conference room mein presentation ke waqt koi bhi tera chehra dekta has haske paagal hojaata " He teased her.

Palak frowned. The day passed.

At evening :-

Akshay came to palak and said, " Pallu "

" Bol " she said glancing at him.

" Ummm...dinner PE chale kahi bahar " he asked.

" Itni si baat mein itna bhaav kya khaata hein...haan 8 baje chalenge " she said.

"Nahi...wo hum Abhi ghar chalte hein, u get ready. Iss dress ko pehen na " he said handing her a packet.

" Ye sab kya hein re..." She asked.

" Please na " akshay said in a request tone.

" Accha okay " she agreed. They went home.

At 8:00 clock :-

Akshay was sitting in drawing room and waiting for palak. She came down wearing a navy blue evening gown...with matching accessories which Akshay gave her. She was looking too beautiful. Akshay was lost in her.

" Oyee...ese kya ghur raha hein...jaldi chal muje Bhook lag rahi hein. Shàam ko dhang Se snacks bhi nahi khaane diya " She made a face.

Akshay smiled at her and then they left.

Sunshine hotel :-

Palak and Akshay reached their.

" Sunshine hotel Kyun, hum toh normally wo Italian restro jaate hein na " Palak said.

" Madam shaanti rakho, yaha bhi tumhe tumhaara itlian pasta miljaayega " Akshay said.

Both got down the car and entered the hotel. Akshay went to reception and came back. He led palak towards a room.

" Oyee...ye kaha leke jaa raha hein... Khaana udhar khaate hein " Palak said.

" Khaana yaha bhi miljaayega. Chalo andar Jao " Akshay said.

Palak opened the room and entered in. She was mesmerized to See the decorations.

The room was filled with hanging radium stars, the whole room was lightened only by those. She saw the room was decorated with her favourite colour balloons and red roses. Many Teddy bears were kept along the room walls. Then she found a huge pink Teddy bear holding a heart with "I LOVE YOU" written on it. She was shocked to see it. She turned and was completely stunned to see Akshay on his knees.

" Bachpan Se hum saath hein. Humesha ladte rehte tha, aur ek dusre ki kadar bhi karte hein. Ab bhi ladte hein. Tum bahut maasoom ho aur pyaari bhi. Mein tumhe kabhi dukh mein dek nahi pata tha, na ab dek paata hu. Hamaari nazdikiyan mereliye kab pyaar mein Badal iska jawaab toh nahi hein, magar kya tumhe mera pyaar qubool hein iska jawaab zarur jaanaa chahata hu. I LOVE U PALAK. WILL U MARRY ME " Akshay asked holding a ring in his hand.

Palak was stunned to hear his confession. Here eyes filled with tears. Her heart started pounding with soo many emotions.

Akshay got worried seeing her in tears, he immediately stood up and wiped her tears.

" Hey pallu, tu ro kyun rahi hein. Agar tera na hein toh it's OK " Akshay said trying to calm her.

She immediately hugged him. He patted her back. She seperated and started hitting on his chest..." Gadhe,...itna time laga tujhe realise karne mein...pata hein kabse intezaar kar rahi thi iss pal ka. " she said

" Matlab... Tu bhi... Tera haan hein " Akshay asked in tears.

Pallu nodded. He hugged her.

" Pallu, muje tere muh Se jawaab sunna hein " Akshay said.

Palak blushed, lowering her head. Akshay lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, as if telling her to say.

" I LOVE U TOO, AND YES I WILL MARRY YOU" Palak said looking in his eyes.

Akshay's happiness knew no bounds. He slipped the ring in her finger, they hugged again relishing the moment.

" Akki I m hungry " Palak said innocently.

" Accha chalo dinner karte hein " Akshay said.

A candlelight dinner table for two was arranged. Akshay had ordered all palak's favorite. She smiled wide seeing it. They both finished their dinner.

" Shuru kare " Akshay whispered huskily in palak's ears.

" Kya... " Palak asked not getting.

" Wahi Jo har koi karta hein... " Akshay winked naughtily.

Palak gulped. Akshay held her hands pulled her closer, stared in her eyes, leaned towards her and whispered " Chalo let's dance ".

Palak's heart rate became normal. Akshay switched on the music player and the song started. They danced to the tune.

Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte

Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)

Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge

Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

Kyunki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chain bhi, mera dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

Tera mera rishta hai kaisa

Ik pal door gawara nahi

Tere liye har roz hai jeete

Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi

Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina

Har saans pe naam tera

Kyunki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chain bhi, mera dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

Tumhi ho… Tumhi ho…

Tere liye hi jiya main

Khud ko jo yun de diya hai

Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala

Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala

Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda

Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..

Kyunki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi ab tum hi ho..

Chain bhi, mera dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)

The song finished, palshay were lost. Palak came to reality...and blushed looking down. Then Akshay took her to balcony.

" The countdown begins 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..." And in the sky palak saw, " HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. She looked at akki he smiled.

They spent some quality time together. Then Akshay lifted palak and took her to bedroom.

" Akki ye tu kya kar raha hein " palak said nervously.

" Wahi Jo sab karte hein " he winked at her.

He laid her on bed, palak closed her eyes. She felt nothing she opened her eyes, and found akki standing away.

" Thak gayi hogi so jaao, don't worry mein tumhaare DIL Se pyaar karta hu jisme Se nahi " he kissed her forehead.

" Tum kaha sooge " palak questioned .

" Couch PE " he said.

" We both can sleep here " palak held his hand.

He looked at her, she smiled. Then both slept hugging each other.

Next day Akshay spoke with palak's parents, they accepted their relation. Soo. They got married.

After an year Palak gave birth to twins. Both were girls. They were named as Pallavi and Aaravi. The palshay lead a happily life completing each other, with their primcesses.

 **pls do review. Palak Bataana kesa laga.**


End file.
